


Butterflies Dance in the Springtime

by roseselenite



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, also a surprise appearance by little my in the end, because well she’s little my, lots and lots of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseselenite/pseuds/roseselenite
Summary: Moomin learns that he has feelings for his best friend and plans to tell him as soon as he comes back to Moominvalley in the spring! But will he feel the same way...?





	Butterflies Dance in the Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> ( im so into this ship right now and i just had to write a little fic with them! also i just wanted to add some soft stuff in the moomin ao3 tag because, well, we need that! )

Spring was in bloom, the woodland animals started to escape from their dens, including Moomin himself. Snow was fading away and with that the bright green grass was beginning to change every little part of the landscape. Birds were chirping prominently, singing their spring songs. Squirrels and other creatures danced along with the songs as they’d crawl from tree to tree looking for food and their friends. Moomin wasn’t necessarily the most excited about that, however. Moomin was more excited that there’ll be another creature joining that spring dance too, and that creature would be walking towards the bridge playing his harmonica right about now. The forest colors of their outfit would brighten up the atmosphere once more, and that auburn hair of his would be dancing with the wind itself. 

Over the years, throughout his experiences in dreamland during the winter and journeys that he had faced, he was just learning how strongly he felt for that creature just last season. Despite how guilty he’d know he’d feel, he had to break it off with Snorkmaiden because of that. But at that point of time Moomin knew it was unavoidable and he couldn’t keep pretending he didn’t have feelings for them that exceeded platonic love. Speaking of feelings, Moomin just wanted to tell that creature how he felt, but he couldn’t be able to no matter how hard he tried! He wanted to fix that right away - and quick!  
The name of that creature in question? It was-  
“Snuuuufkin!” 

Moomin said with a chime, beaming brightly, waving at his best friend as fast as he could to get his attention as he ran over towards him. 

Snufkin returned a gentle smile and a wave to match Moomin’s gestures, “Hello, Moomin. It’s nice to see you again.”

“I really missed you!” Moomin exclaimed, trying to ignore his thoughts about just how bright Snufkin’s smile seemed to be and how the desire to hug him grew stronger, and more so the desire to kiss him. He especially tried to brush that last thought away, before the white on his fur would be tinted a very bright red. “...How was your winter?” Moomin’s blue eyes timidly looked over at Snufkin’s brown.

Oh boy, the butterflies seemed to tap rougher at Moomintroll’s belly, like they wanted out and now! But how was Moomin going to bring this up? Sure, Snufkin knew a lot about things, maybe even love about itself. But what Moomin wondered what he’d think about these feelings? Would he accept them? Or push them away? 

“Hmmm..” Snufkin paused and stared at Moomin with a concerned look on his face, like he was trying to analyze how Moomin was feeling. Moomin hadn’t caught on because suddenly, his gaze was on the paws he was twiddling, but if Moomin did, surely he wouldn’t be able to speak! “It was quite peaceful. But Moomin-“

“Wuh-what?!” Moomin sputtered instantly, looking back up in what seemed to be a fright.

“Is everything alright? You seem very nervous for some reason. Did you eat something strange?”

“N...Nervous...?” Moomin’s tried to transform the anxiety on his face into a smile, but it was to no avail because his smile kept turning out awkward. “No no!” He waves a paw to try to reassure Snufkin, speaking fast as he utters more words. “I’m okay! Now don't you worry, Snufkin! Just tell me about what you did during the winter!”

Ah, there really wasn’t a true way to truly divert Snufkin. Snufkin knew Moomin like a book, and he knew something was up with his dear friend. However, Snufkin would go on with his story, despite his suspicions.

“I just did what I usually do on my winter travels, I’ve visited new forests and caves, gathered some winter fish, and created some new songs by the warmth of the bonfire. But Moomin, I’d like it if you wouldn’t hide how you’re feeling right now.” Snufkin’s gaze turned into a more serious look of concern. “With your loved ones, it’s best to be honest. Especially when something is bothering you.”

Oh, how Moomin wished Snufkin didn’t state it like that! He could feel the pads of his paws get sweaty and his cheeks flush to red as soon as he was told not to hide his feelings. But Snufkin was right, he was always right... But oh- this was so hard!

“I’m sorry, it’s just...” Moomin tried his best to recompose himself, wiping the sweat developing on his paw onto his belly and taking a deep breath before speaking up. “Well...” He exhales with a sigh, “How do you tell someone how you feel about them? Not in a friend way but love. Like what Moominmama and Moominpoppa have...”

“...Is this about Snorkmaiden?” Snufkin cocked an eyebrow. “This is a little strange for you to be asking this.”

“...No...” Moomin shakes his head calmly. “Not at all!”

Oh, how that surprised Snufkin! His mouth was agape, he probably looked like a real fool right now. He was pretty sure Moomin liked Snorkmaiden and he was dating her. So... What in the world happened? Did they break up? Did Moomin move on from these feelings? There was also a ridiculous thought that showed up in Snufkin’s mind - what if Moomin was directing his question at him in secret? What if he liked him? 

No, no. He didn’t think Moomin would be into anyone else... Did he like men? Or anyone aside from girls...?

“Well-“ Snufkin tried to keep his cool composure as he talked, and he did with great succession. “I won’t pry, despite my curiosity. But I’ll give you advice, Moomin. It’s a hard thing to tell someone that you love them, even if you want to tell them. You may feel nervous, you may feel what they call butterflies stirring around in your stomach.”

“Like, actual butterflies?” Moomin blinked, then glanced at his own belly, gently tapping it to see if they’d ‘stir’ but it was to no effect. The stirring from earlier seemed to be missing! How odd! 

Snufkin let out a chuckle, “No, they’re not actual butterflies, Moomin. They’re called butterflies because it feels like fluttering. When you're around someone you like... Or when you feel happy around them, or if you when you daydream about them, that’s when the 'butterflies’ can show up.”

Moomin silently nodded, taking in Snufkin’s advice. While he wanted to not say a thing about his current issue with Snorkmaiden, he felt like it’d be best if he did tell Snufkin what happened so this would be less awkward. After all, they were close, it’d surely be okay.. “Uh...” Moomin stutters, “...About Snorkmaiden, we’re still friends! It’s just, I realized I was starting to have those butterflies stirring for someone else and I didn’t realize for so long...! She understands completely, but I won’t lie-“ He paused, the guilt coming back to him like it did when he first informed Snorkmaiden about the change. “She was upset to hear. But told me that in the end, she just wants me to follow my heart and that she was glad I made sure to tell her...”

“She knows what’s best for you.” Snufkin continued, “You should follow your heart, Moomin. The heart wants what the heart wants, after all.” Snufkin had surprised himself with how smooth he was acting despite his heart beating out of his own chest the more Moomin talked. He wanted to know more about this mystery, and maybe... just maybe... Figure out just how Moomin was feeling.

“Right.” Moomin says with a nod, “You can continue now! I just thought you should know... So this wouldn’t seem weird and all...”

“I understand.” Snufkin nods, “But you should gain the courage and try to tell them how you feel. Even if they don’t feel the same about you, it’s a wise thing to let those butterflies out before they end up consuming you.”

 _Oh, what was he saying?!_ He can’t even take his own advice properly! The only advice he really had and created himself was that you shouldn’t get ‘too attached’ to people as it limits freedom, but here he was, crawling back to Moominvalley seasonally. Not only that, falling in love himself. A hypocrite he was, and oh how the butterflies inside him themselves seemed to stir at a quickening pace. At this rate, he might do something brash and confess to Moomin before he could even finish!

“I’ll... I’ll try!” Moomin shouted in an exhilarating tone. 

“I’m glad. I wish do you luck, Moomin.” Snufkin said with his usual soft smile.

Moomin smiled that same smile back, looking down at the water below the bridge and staring at the many different types of fish that’d swim across. As beautiful as they were, he had something to do and he was going to do it now! It looked like Snufkin was staring at the fish too now without a word. Oh dang it! He needed to get Snufkin’s attention! Quick! Before the conversation changes or it gets too awkward!

With that, Moomin quickly grabbed Snufkin’s paw, throwing Snufkin off guard and making him completely flabbergasted! If Moomin wasn’t about to confess his love for his best friend, he would’ve laughed over that expression said best friend had right now because it was so goofy!

“The one I love- is you Snufkin!” He blurts out, pushing their held paws up close to their faces now.

If Snufkin’s paw wasn’t being held, he would’ve possibly pulled his hat down with his paws in befuddled embarrassment. Instead, he stared at Moomin, an unusual pink tint rising to his cheeks . “D... do you?”

“I-“ Moomin uttered, processing what he just did and matching that same tint on his face. He couldn’t believe he actually did it!  
“...Of course I do!” He shouts, a harmless looking glare now showing on his face. “Why would I be doing this if I didn’t like you like that!”

Snufkin’s quick embarrassment had calmed, but his cheeks stayed warm. With his eyes sparkling in a deep delight, he moved Moomin’s paw and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.  
“You don’t understand how glad this makes me to know you feel the same.”

“R...” Moomin glanced at the paw that was just kissed, it was like a dream come true for Snufkin to do this, he was just like a fairytale prince! Moomin really could die happy right now, he really wouldn’t mind at all... “Right. Same with me...” Moomin said, his tone hitting cloud nine.

But did he want Snufkin to make all the moves first? No! He didn’t! So after that, he breaks apart their paws to move one of his own paws to cup Snufkin’s cheek, closing his eyes before leaning to slowly kiss Snufkin. Snufkin didn’t push away, instead, he closed his eyes and gently parted his lips.

Though for some reason, Snufkin didn’t feel lips! But instead... a snout! Moomin realized something was off too, shouldn’t he be feeling a wetness on his mouth and not his nose?! 

Moomin opened his eyes to see that- oh man! His nose was right on Snufkin’s lips! That was so awkward! What an awkward first kiss!

He quickly pulled away, almost wanting to run back to his room to hide under the blankets and never come out. 

“Why is kissing you on the lips so hard?” Moomin whined, he just wanted to kiss Snufkin properly but he ended up doing this! Curse his round snout! 

Snufkin giggled over Moomin’s cuteness right now, “We’ll figure that out later. Now, do you want to take a walk here in Moominvalley? Just the two of us?”

Moomin nodded, that pout curving into a smile as he gazed in Snufkin’s eyes, “Sure!”

Snufkin then softly grabbed Moomin’s paw and led the way into a forest close to Moomin’s home.

As they walked off and away into the forest, a familiar red head popped out of some bushes close to where the couple previously stood. That red head was caked in both dirt and twigs and she had a childish grin on her face. “Hah! About time _someone_ confessed!”


End file.
